Teardrops On My Guitar and other Wincest songfics
by Classic Rock Fan
Summary: All song-fics, Wincest which means Dean and Sam more than brother action. Anyway, hope you like this story. And if you have any requests for a song please leave it in a review. But, it has to be Wincesty. I OWN NOTHING! Not the song, not the show. R&R Plz
1. Teardrops On My Guitar

**This song had Wincest written all over it. I just couldn't resist. If you have any requests for a Wincest song to be put in this story, leave it in a review. Anyway, I present the first chapter to a Wincest songfic series. Enjoy!**

Sam sighed. Dean was talking about another chick he had met at one of the bars. If only he knew the truth. The way Sam felt about him. He wanted Dean to be more than his brother. Sam smiled when Dean finally finished talking about her. "Dude, you okay?", Dean asked. Sam cleared his throat. "Yeah. I'm fine.", Sam said.

_**

* * *

**_

Dean looks at me

_**I fake a smile so he won't see**_

_**What I want and I need**_

_**And everything that we should be**_

_**I'll bet she's beautiful**_

_**That girl he talks about**_

_**And she's got everything**_

_**That I have to live without**_

_**Dean talks to me**_

_**I laugh cause it's so damn funny**_

_**I can't even see**_

_**Anyone when he's with me**_

_**He says he's so in love**_

_**He's finally got it right**_

_**I wonder if he knows**_

_**He's all I think about at night**_

* * *

Sam sighed and sat on his bed. Dean was in the shower. Sam looked around and scoffed. He was falling hard for a guy. And his brother at that. Sam watched as his brother came out of the bathroom, water falling from his hair. He was talking to someone on his cell phone, Sam guessed it was the beautiful waitress from the bar.

"Hey Sam, I'll be back. I'm going to the bar.", Dean said.

_**

* * *

**_

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar

_**The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star**_

_**He's the song in the car I keep singing**_

_**Don't know why I do**_

* * *

Dean walked past Sam to the door of the motel room and Sam took a deep breath as soon as Dean left. The Impala was left behind, as Dean was only walking two blocks from the hotel room. Sam looked at the ceiling and sighed. If only Dean knew. How could he fall so hard for a guy that he had known all his life.

_**

* * *

**_

Dean walks by me

_**Can he tell that I can't breathe?**_

_**And there he goes, so perfectly**_

_**The kind of flawless I wish I could be**_

_**She better hold him tight**_

_**Give him all her love**_

_**Look in those beautiful eyes**_

_**And know she's lucky 'cause**_

* * *

Sam decided to drive somewhere, to clear his mind of thoughts of Dean. But, they traveled back to the hotel room, Dean's body, shining among the beads of water. Sam sighed and shook his head. He was tired. That was it. After all, he hadn't slept in about two nights. He turned on the radio and blasted the music.

_**

* * *

**_

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar

_**The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star**_

_**He's the song in the car I keep singing**_

_**Don't know why I do**_

* * *

Sam sang along with the song and sighed. He checked his watch and turned back around driving back to the room. If he could catch Dean as soon as he walked in the door, maybe he stood a chance. He sighed and gripped the steering wheel. Maybe the song was right maybe he had to tell Dean the truth.

_**

* * *

**_

So I drive home alone

_**As I turn out the light**_

_**I'll put his picture down**_

_**And maybe get some sleep tonight**_

* * *

Sam was asleep by the time that Dean returned. He took his jacket off. "Sammy? Are you awake?", he asked. Sam sighed and rolled over. Dean smiled and sighed as he sat in the chair. Before he sat down he noticed the tape-recorder that was sitting right in front of him. Dean grabbed it and pressed play. Sam began singing.

_**

* * *

**_

'Cause you're the reason for the teardrops on my guitar

_**The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart**_

_**You're the song in the car I keep singing **_

_**Don't know why I do**_

_**You're the time taken up but there's never enough**_

_**And you're all that I need to fall into**_

_**You look at me**_

_**I fake a smile so you won't see**_

* * *

Dean's jaw dropped as the tape stopped. He smiled and chuckled. So Sammy was in love with him. He knew it. Dean sighed and moved over to the bed where Sam was sleeping. He bent over Sam and gave him a light kiss on the lips. "I love you too Sammy.", he said as he ruffled Sam's hair.

**The song was 'Teardrops On My Guitar' by Taylor Swift. I do not own the song, or the characters. And these chapters are all about Wincest.**


	2. Have You Ever?

**

* * *

**

This is another song that rang out wincest to me. Hope you like it. And I made a vid to this song and Teardrops On My Guitar on . You'll find the link to my youtube account in my profile on here. And as to the other song requests, I will get to those as soon as I can get to them. So be patient. Well, that's all. Bye for now.

Sam looked at Dean. He sighed. There were so many things that he wished that he could say to Dean before he left out the hotel room. He wanted to tell Dean how he really felt. Tears rolled down his cheek as he watched his brother walk out the door to meet some girl for a date.

* * *

**_Have you ever loved somebody so much it makes you cry?_****__**

Have you ever needed something so bad you can't sleep at night?

Have you ever tried to find the words but they don't come out right?

Have you ever, have you ever?

**_

* * *

_**

Sam sighed and sat on the bed. He watched tv, did everything that he could think of to get his mind off of Dean. Dean and that girl. That perfect girl. The one that Dean said that he'd like to marry. Sam wiped his eyes trying to get the images out of his head. He wanted Dean to be his. That was his Dean, and he was losing him to a girl.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Have you ever been in love, been in love so bad_**

**_You'd do anything, to make them understand?_**

**_Have you ever had someone steal your heart away?_**

**_You'd give anything to make them feel the same_**

**_Have you ever searched for words to get you in their heart?_**

**_But you don't know what to say and you don't know where to start_**

* * *

Tears fell from his eyes and he looked out the window, looking for the familiar Impala that Dean drove. He couldn't sleep. He wanted to tell Dean, but, he didn't know how to. How do you tell your brother that you love him as more than that? What if he doesn't love him back? Sam sighed and sat on the edge of the bed.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Have you ever loved somebody so much it makes you cry?_**

**_Have you ever needed something so bad you can't sleep at night?_**

**_Have you ever tried to find the words but they don't come out right?_**

**_Have you ever, have you ever?_**

* * *

Sam daydreamed, just letting his mind wander. 'Dean, I've got to tell you something.', Sam said as he looked away from his brother's eyes. Dean got serious. 'What is it?', Dean asked, noticing the expression on his brother's face. Sam sighed. The door opened and Dean walked in. Sam looked away from his brother's eyes, avoiding them.

**_

* * *

_**

Have you ever found the one you've dreamed of all your life?

**_You'd do just about anything to look into their eyes_**

**_Have you finally found the one you've given your heart to?_**

**_Only to find that one won't give their heart to you_**

**_Have you ever closed your eyes and dreamed that they were there?_**

**_And all you can do is wait for that day when they will care_**

* * *

"Sammy? What's wrong?", Dean asked. Sam sighed. He couldn't tell him, not yet, not after the date that Dean had. Sam had a lump in his throat. He gulped. "Nothing. It's just--", Sam said. Sam stopped. "Nothing. Never mind.", Sam said, "So did you have fun?", he asked. Dean nodded. Sam fake-smiled and turned back around to hide the tears now falling freely down his cheeks.

**_

* * *

_**

Have you ever loved somebody so much it makes you cry?

**_Have you ever needed something so bad you can't sleep at night?_**

**_Have you ever tried to find the words but they don't come out right?_**

**_Have you ever, have you ever?_**

* * *

Dean smiled and walked past Sam. Sam stopped him. "Wait. I don't know how to say this to you, but, um-- huh. It's complicated, um--", Sam said looking at the ground. Dean stared at his brother. Dean sat his brother down on the bed and sat beside him. "What is it Sammy. Tell me.", Dean said. Sam looked at him. "I can't.", Sam said.

**_

* * *

_**

What do I gotta do to get you in my arms, baby?

**_What do I gotta say to get to your heart?_**

**_To make you understand how I need you next to me_**

**_Gotta get you in my world 'cuz baby I can't sleep._**

* * *

"You don't get it Dean. I can't tell you that I--", Sam said, pausing. Dean stared back at his little brother. "That you what?", Dean asked. Sam sighed and stood from the bed. "That I love you.", Sam said quietly. Dean chuckled. "I love you too Sammy.", Dean said. Sam looked at Dean and smiled.

**_

* * *

_**

Have you ever loved somebody so much it makes you cry?

**_Have you ever needed something so bad you can't sleep at night?_**

**_Have you ever tried to find the words but they don't come out right?_**

**_Have you ever, have you ever?_**

* * *

"Really?", Sam asked. Dean nodded and kissed Sam, wrapping his hand around Sam's neck. Sam relaxed into Dean's touch. When they broke apart Sam smiled and kissed Dean on the cheek, grabbing his jacket. "Where are you going?", Dean asked. Sam looked back at Dean. "Outside to make a call. I'll be right back.", Sam said, and he closed the door.

**_

* * *

_**

Have you ever loved somebody so much it makes you cry?

**_Have you ever needed something so bad you can't sleep at night?_**

**_Have you ever tried to find the words but they don't come out right?_**

**_Have you ever, have you ever?_**

**_Have you ever?_**

****

I'm hoping you liked this chapter. If you think of any good Wincest songs place them in a review. I may not be able to use all of them as I am very busy, but, I will try. Thanks to all who reviewed the first chapter. I'll have the third chapter up ASAP. Ta-ta!


	3. Picture To Burn

**This song came to me yesterday. Cause my boyfriend broke up with me yesterday, so I just thought about this song just basically being about the way that Sam feels about Dean's flirting ways. Please leave a comment. And I will definitely use one of the requested songs, just keep leaving them in reviews.**

Sam watched the scene play out in his head. Dean was flirting with a waitress and he was sitting right there. He sighed and shook his head. "Alright. Is everybody ready for the karaoke contest?", the bartender asked on the stage. All the customers shouted and cheered. "Who wants to go first?", he asked.

Sam stood up and went up to the front. Music started playing. "This is for you Dean.", he said.

_**"State the obvious  
I didn't get my perfect fantasy  
I realized you love yourself  
More than you could ever love me  
So go and tell your friends  
That I'm obsessive and crazy  
That's fine, I'll tell mine  
Your gay and by the way"**_

Dean watched this and he stared and listened to it. He had no idea that Sam felt this badly about him flirting. He got up and walked up closer and sat at the table near the front. Sam smiled. Dean was finally going to realize how he feels. Although Dean already knew, it was still nice to finally get his attention.  
_  
**"I hate that stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck, heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned  
You're just another picture to burn"**_

Sam was beginning to get into the song. The more that he remembered the pain of Dean flirting with other girls, the more the song meant to him. Okay, so Dean was listening to him sing. That was nice. But, was he actually listening to it? He sighed and began to lower the microphone. He began singing again.

**_"There's no time for tears  
I'm just sitting here planning my revenge  
There's nothing stopping me  
From going out with all of your best friends  
And if you come around  
Saying sorry to me  
My daddy's gonna show you  
How sorry you'll be"_**

Sam stepped off the stage and walked up to Dean. Sam smiled and whispered in Dean's ear, "Hope your enjoying this Dean.", Sam said, "Cause it's not over yet.". Putting the microphone to his lips again he began singing.  
_  
**"Cause I hate that stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck, heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  
And so watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned  
You're just another picture to burn"**_

_**"And if you're missing me  
You better keep it to yourself  
'Cause coming back around here  
Would be bad for your health"**_

_**"Cause I hate that stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck, heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
In case you haven't heard  
I really, really hate that"**_

_**"Stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck, heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned  
You're just another picture to burn"**_

_**"Burn, burn, burn, baby burn  
Just another picture to burn  
Baby burn"**_**  
**  
Sam threw the microphone down and walked off-stage and out the door to the Impala. Dean snuck up behind him and wrapped his arm around Sam's chest. He kissed his cheek. "Okay, dude, I get it. You don't like me flirting with other girls. And from now on, you're my one and only.", Dean said, smiling.

"Really?", Sam asked.

"Yeah.", Dean said. Sam kissed Dean's lips and smiled.

**Hope you liked this chapter. Remember to leave me a review and leave me a song you think is a good wincest song. I guess that's it. Bye for now!**


End file.
